Chocolate Kisses
by kawaii cookie-chan
Summary: Sakura wants to confess to Sasuke on Valentine's Day but there's one catch - Sasuke hates chocolate! What will Sakura do to get his attnetion? Pairings - SasukexSakura small hints of NaruHina but not much... Happy Valentine's! RXR PLEASE 3


**Hey everyone! I know I'm being a very lazy author and I'm not updating my stories. I'm really sorry!! School has been keeping me busy and you know…**

**I know it is way past Valentine's Day but I still wanted to post a Valentine oneshot… Anyway this oneshot i****s dedicated to Sasuke and Sakura!! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and the plot don't really belong to me… I was inspired by Shugo Chara. **

**So hope you enjoy… and I will try to update my other fics as soon as possible. Please review!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chocolate Kisses xxx

Sakura sighed mentally. It was finally that time of the year again, the day girls loved and the day that most boys dread… it was February the thirteenth… which was also the day before Valentine's Day.

It wasn't that she had a problem with girls confessing to their crushes on that day, she just didn't like it because she had tried that and… she had failed.

Her thoughts drifted to a certain boy by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. The pink-haired girl shook her head to clear her thoughts.

'_Get over it Sakura!'_

"Sakura-san!" a girl with brown hair ran towards the fifteen year old.

"Good morning Hana-chan." Sakura greeted.

The brunette grinned. "Neh, Sakura-san I know you're a really good cook. So I wanted to ask you some tips on making chocolate."

Sakura smiled at the excited teen standing before her. She fished a piece of paper from her school-bag and gave it to Hana.

"I was sort of expecting people to ask me that so I copied out some instructions on how to melt chocolate properly and stuff…"

"Arigatou!" Hana gushed. "Now I can make chocolate for… someone!"

Sakura laughed along with the girl until she saw a raven-haired boy walking down the corridor with his best friend.

She saw him glancing at her and she turned away quickly after a brief moment of eye contact.

Ever since that day she had tried to avoid him as much possible, the two of them were very good friends with Naruto so they had come to be friends with each other as well (sort of), but now…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback!!_

_Sakura was waiting impatiently as she sat on the park bench with a small bag of chocolate treats beside her._

"_Yosh Sakura… You have to tell him how you feel! And DON'T let that mouth of yours say something stupid!"_

_After a few minutes she finally saw Sasuke arrive. Sakura jumped up with the chocolates in her hand._

_  
"Hi Sasuke-kun!" she squeaked out nervously. _

"_What do you want Sakura?" he asked in a bored tone._

_The pink haired girl fidgeted a bit as she tried to think of what to say. "I-"_

"_Don't waste my time…" Sasuke said as she was about to tell him about her feeling for him._

_She paused biting her lip. Sakura admitted it, she was afraid of being rejected._

_Before she could speak Sasuke interrupted her. "If you were going to give me chocolate then forget about it because I hate chocolate."_

_The pink-haired girl froze as she could almost feel her heart shattering into tiny pieces. She struggled to stop herself from crying. _

_The bag of chocolates was thrown in his face and she yelled out angrily. "It's just giri chocolate*! It doesn't mean anything!"_

_And with that, she left…_

_But unknown to her Sasuke was shocked and a bit angry with himself. _

_He had only said he hated chocolate because he had saw some fangirls spying on him with hideously wrapped pink and red boxes hiding behind some bushes, he had only wanted to them to get lost._

_Sasuke almost whacked himself. He remembered the hurt look on her face when he said those words._

_He bit his lip. "It doesn't mean anything…" he whispered to himself._

_Sasuke faced the direction where Sakura had run off. "I screwed up big time…"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sakura tugged a piece of her hair as the two boys walked past her.

She said bye to Hana as she set off towards home.

"Ok… I have decided to enter the chocolate treat competition and if I win… I promise to try again this year and confess to Sasuke." the green eyed promised herself with a smile on her face as she went to sleep…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Valentine's Day!! 

Sakura saw at her desk as the time slowly ticked by, second by second. It was just a little while before the chocolate treat competition's contestants had to go and get ready.

A few girls swarmed up to her, this also included her three best friends - Ino, TenTen and Hinata.

"Neh Forehead! Are you going in the chocolate treat competition??" her blue-eyed friend asked.

The rosette nodded. "Yes Ino…"

TenTen patted the rosette on the shoulder. "Try your best Saku-chan!" she encouraged.

"Gambatte… Sakura-chan…" Hinata said.

Sakura grinned at them. "Thanks guys! I'll try my best to win!"

Naruto bounded up to Sakura's desk. "Sakura are you joining the chocolate treat competition?!"

"Yes Naruto… I've said that like ten times already…"

Naruto's eyes lit up. "If you win can I have your um… entry?" he asked hopefully. "I never get any chocolate…"

Sakura paused for a moment as she quickly glanced at Sasuke. "Well Naruto about that…" she said nervously. The green-eyed girl grinned as she saw Hinata turning red and fidgeting.

"Sorry Naruto. I can't… but something tells me you're going to receive chocolate this year!" she said slyly as she winked at the white-eyed girl whose face turned ever redder than it was.

"Sakura-chan!" she stuttered as all the girls giggled.

"Eh?" Naruto said looking confused. "Who's going to give me chocolate?"

"Well…"

"Will the contestants for the chocolate competition please head towards the hall." a voice announced on the loudspeaker. Sakura took this as her cue to leave; she stood up and walked to the door.

"Bye guys, Naruto just trust me." she said with a laugh.

"Be sure to watch the competition guys!" the rosette said before she disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Competition…

Sakura took a deep breath before she raised her head to face the crowd. She was shocked to see that almost the entire school was seated in the hall, waiting for the competition to begin.

To tell the truth she was a bit embarrassed, even though she was probably the school's best cook (she's not bragging, she just is!) it was still embarrassing to wear an apron and cook in front of everyone..

"Yosh Minna-san! Welcome to the Chocolate Treat Competition!" Shizune announced in front of the crowd.

The secretary introduced all ten participants (including Sakura) and she looked at the watch on her hand.

"It is now one thirty… you have exactly one and a half hours to make your entry and present by the end… Okay… Start!" she cried into the microphone as the crowd of students cheered loudly.

Sakura closed her eyes for a moment before she started making her… entry.

'_I must win… for Sasuke…'_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sasuke POV!!

Sasuke was almost in a trance as he watched the rosette chop, melt and did other cooking stuff. He didn't get why he was so absorbed with the girl, she was doing something simple, she was cooking for god's sake yet he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight. Sakura looked graceful… sort of…

He could imagine her clearly, cooking in his kitchen preparing a meal for him.

'_What the hell! Am I imagining how Sakura looks … as a wife?!'_

Sasuke tried to clear all Sakura-related thoughts from his head but he failed.

By this time Sakura had already finished and she was waiting for the chocolate to set before decorating it. She looked around a little before hey eyes locked with Sasuke's. A small blush appeared on her cheeks and Sasuke smirked.

The rosette looked away quickly before her blush could get any darker.

The Uchiha smirked again at her reaction as she gazed at the setting chocolate trying to not look at him.

Once the chocolate had set her started decorating it…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura POV…

Phew! Sakura breathed out a sigh of relief as she had successfully managed to melt the chocolate properly with no mishaps. (I seriously have no idea how to make chocolate so I am TOTALLY making this up… Just try and use your imagination??)

She looked around as she waited for the brown substance to set into shape before decorating it.

Her green eyes fell upon a certain boy who was looking at her. Sasuke saw her looking and smirked at how.

The rosette could feel her cheeks heating up and she turned away quickly. She could see him smirk again out of the corner of her eyes.

Once the chocolate had set she focused all of her attention on the food as she tried not to think about Sasuke, after all it would only distract her from her goal of winning.

She decorated the chocolate very slowly as she wanted her entry to be absolutely perfect. Twenty minutes had passed by and she was finally done. Maybe she had gone a little bit too slow… she quickly went to wash her cooking materials and packed them up.

"Now… There is only five minutes left! It seems like most of our contestants have finished already…" Shizune commentated.

Five minutes passed by very, very slowly… "Time's up everyone! Please place your entries on the table in front of me!"

The contestants all placed their creation on the table in front of the principal's secretary.

"Ok now I would like to welcome the judges of this contest - our principal Tsunade-sama, our vice-principcal Jiraiya-sama, our food tech teacher Kurenai-sensei and me!" Shizune said in excitement.

The three said people headed to where Shizune was and they looked at the creations.

"The results will be announced in around… 15 minutes?" Shizune said. "We'll be tasting them one by one, record a score and so on, so please wait for 15 minutes!"

Sakura took a deep breath as she plonked her body on a stool behind the mini-stage. She often wondered how their school was rich enough to have a stage equipped with stoves, ovens, sinks etc… This part of the hall was mostly closed off for the year until certain events like Halloween, Valentine's Day or even the principal's birthday… Food competitions were usually held on these holidays. Wait… since when was Tsunade-sama's birthday a holiday??

Random thoughts just raced threw her head and just like that the fifteen minutes was up. The judges had decided…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The contestants made their way back onto the stage and they all stood in a line, nervously.

"Now everyone! I bet you're really excited to know who's the winner right?" Shizune yelled into the mic. Her voice rang throughout the entire hall.

The crowd of students cheered. Sakura thought for a bit.

'_Why are the food competitions os popular?? I mean half of the group out there are guys and I don't think they ALL have an interest in cooking. Oh yeah… it's either the competition or classes… Right…'_

Sakura was zapped back into reality as she heard Shizune say something. "Tsunade-sama will be announcing the winners!"

The blonde women made her way up to her secretary. Shizune handed her a clipboard and she quickly scanned over it.

Sakura frowned when she saw a lot of guys ogling at the principal. Sure she looked quite young but she was actually over fifty… Perverts!

Tsunade took the mic out of Shizune's hand. "Now I will be announcing the winners… and those stupid boys out there who are staring, stop it or DIE."

A lot of the boys immediately looked down at her threat. Tsunade smirked before she spoke again. "In third place we have Mizuno Hana!"

Sakura smiled when she recognised her classmate walked giddyly up to the principal. Hana flashed a grateful smile at Sakura as she went up.

'_So my tips were useful…'_

"In runner's up we have Kazemi Hiromi!" Tsunade announced. A girl with bright blue eyes and black her made her way up.

"And in first place…" Everyone in the hall stayed silent as they waited for the person's name to be called out.

"We have Haruno Sakura!" Tsunade cried out. Sakura froze for a moment.

'_I won…?!'_

The crowd burst into loud applause and she could hear a few of her friends yelling out words of congratulations. Sakura walked slowly up to the principal to accept her prize.

"Hey Sakura I really liked your … entry. Think you could make some more for me later?" Tsunade whispered quitely. Sakura nodded. "Hai Tsunade-sama." she agreed happily.

Sakura let her eyes drift to where Sasuke was seated but he was gone. Her eyes saddened but she tried her best to keep a smile on her face while the audience was still clapping and stuff.

Sakura was quite a popular girl in school and a lot of her fanboys started yelling random love confessions to her.

Once they were dismissed Sakura raced down the stairs where she was bombarded by her friends who were congratulating her and stuff.

"Sorry guys I really need to go somewhere!" she yelled as she shoved her way past them.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled as he reached out fer her. Ino held the blonde male back.

"Let her go…" she whispered.

"TRY YOUR BEST FOREHEAD! I'M NOT GOING TO PROVIDE YOU WITH ICE-CREAM AND COOKIES THIS YEAR! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU CRY!" Ino shouted really loudly.

Sakura smiled as she heard her best friend yell. Ino had cheered her up last year after the whole Sasuke confession incident, she was a really great friend.

The rosette clutched the bag of chocolate in her hand even tighter (she's not crushing the chocolates tho!) She sprinted down the corridor and she saw Sasuke sitting outside from one of the windows.

Sakura raced outside and paused for a bit to catch her breath before she went to where Sasuke was sitting.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun did you hear? I won!" she said nervously.

"Hn."

Normally Sakura would have told him off for not talking properly, but after a year of pratically not talking except for the occasional greetings her heart instantly melted whenb she heard him say his infamous 'hn.'

"Can I sit down…?" she asked timidly.

Sasuke said nothing so she took it as a yes. She plopped down beside the boy and they just sat there a few moments in silence, yet it felt comfortable.

"Sasuke-kun…"

The boy turned towards the girl. "What?" he asked.

"_DON'T SAY ANYTHING STUPID SASUKE. YOU SCREWED UP SO BAD LAST YEAR SO JUST REMAIN QUIET!!'_

Sakura turned pink from his gaze. "I know you said you didn't like chocolate but I really wanted you to have my chocolate from the competition if I won and-" she rambled as she offered the bag of chocolates to him.

Sasuke raised a brow in surprise and he took it from her hand. The girl stopped talking when she felt the bag being taken.

The rosette looked up to see him putting one of the chocolates in his mouth.

Sasuke bit into the chocolate and instantly his mouth was covered in melted chocolate. Hmmm… he loved the taste and it was made by Sakura so that was definitely a big bonus.

"Sasuke-kun I thought you didn't like sweet things… especially chocolate." Sakura said watching him eat.

"Hn."

The girl giggled and then turned pink as she remembered what she was here to do. CONFESS!!

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Yes?" Sakura melted again as she heard his deep, smooth voice that she just loved.

"I…"

"I…"

"Um…"

'_GET IT OVER AND DONE WITH!!'_

"I really like you!!" she shouted closing her eyes.

Her eyes burst open when she felt something warm on her lips and her green orbs widened. SASUKE WAS KISSING HER OMG!

"I like you too…" she heard him mumble as he broke away from her. Tears gathered in her eyes as she hugged the boy.

"Sasuke-kun… did you mean it?" she asked doubtfully. Sasuke nodded slightly and the girl squealed in happiness.

The two of them remained like that for a few moments and Sakura leaned against Sasuke's chest as they watched the clouds float by in the air.

"Sasuke-kun??"

"Aa?"

Sakura giggled. "You know something?" she asked.

"What?"

"You taste like chocolate."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So guys did you like it? I hope you did and I'm sorry if Sasuke was acting OOC. And I don't think the confession bit came out that good… but it was sorta sweet and all so yeah… **

**I'm currently working on Rippling Waters REWRITE so I might be putting off my other stories a little bit… Gomenasai! **

**Hope you review and send me your comments. And I hope you had a happy Valentine's Day 3**

**Kawaii Cookie-chan…**


End file.
